


Misunderstandings

by luna_clee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Humor, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Shenanigans, but i'm kind of proud actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_clee/pseuds/luna_clee
Summary: Sulu doens't know why Scotty hates him, but he knows he didn't do anything wrong. Pavel is annoyed.Or "The one where Sulu and Scotty are not friends but they totally should be".This is not to be taken seriously.





	Misunderstandings

Sulu always felt intimidated by Mr. Scott. He admired his work, of course, the man could fix a warp core with a rubber band and a paper clip, that was not it, the thing was, he often felt disapproval coming from the scottish man’s eyes. Sulu couldn’t figure out what he did wrong but while his confidence in his work built up, he started acting antipathetic towards Scotty too, if the man don’t like him, so be it, Hikaru will not apologize for something he’s sure he did not do.

Chekov, however, liked both men very much, and insisted with them to go to the next poker night. Sulu didn’t find it in him to say no, it was like denying a puppy his favorite toy, although he would never admit it for Pavel, he didn’t want the boy knowing he had that kind of leverage against him. He bragged about his (fake, not less) ability in poker instead. Scotty had promised to go already, there was not much he could do at that point.  


The night began very well, the captain didn’t let them bet on real money but the replicated chocolate squares were doing fine as prizes. Of course there was alcohol, it was the only thing that would make McCoy show up to this “foolish nonsense”, as he called, although everyone knew he actually enjoyed spending time with his crewmates. 

Sulu and Scotty kept quiet at first, both being very classy and polite towards each other, but as the alcohol levels got up, so did the voices and gestures. It didn’t take long since no one was having fun anymore because both men kept accusing one another of cheating and all sorts of faults they really wouldn’t know since none of them actually were familiar with the rules. McCoy rolled his eyes, grabbed his bottle of bourbon and left, cursing a little. Kirk kept trying to reason with Scott who wouldn’t listen so he just gave up and went to his quarters after glancing at Chekov with sympathy.  


There was just the three of them left on the recreational room now and Chekov decided he had enough of that nonsense.”I’ll lock you two in zis room and you’ll only leawe when you two solwe whatewer zis problem between you is, da?”, the boy sounded really resolute and before any of the two could protest the door locked behind a very angry ensign.

There was a silence in the room that last an uncomfortable amount of time, Scotty threw himself back in the chair while Sulu faced the wall, hands closed behind his back. After a while Mr. Scott was the first to talk. “We are making fools of ourselves”, he said, facing the ground, the anger of before substituted for embarrassment. “We?”, Sulu turned around to face the other man, “I didn't start this”, he clenched his fist to stop himself from shouting, another pointless discussion wouldn't take them anywhere. “Look, I used to admire you okay, you invented the transwarp beaming for crying out loud, you are the best engineer in the fleet…” it hurt Hikaru’s pride to admit that but it was true, and it felt good to finally work this thing out. “You were the one that kept being rude to me for no reason. Why?” Sulu felt Scotty’s hesitation but he wasn’t getting out of there without an answer. 

After a while Scotty sighed, struggling to find the right words. “Listen, lad, I have nothing against you, personally, it’s just…ah, it’s the way you touch her”, Scotty had given up of trying to make sense of the situation, “you seem too confident, cocky even, I worry something go south, I couldn’t handle to lose my fair lady”.  
The look on Sulu’s face was of complete shock, it took him a moment to figure out who, or better, what was the fair lady the scotsman was talking about.  
“Are you jealous of the ship?” 

He sounded surprised but, really, never had ever made more sense for Hikaru than that statement. He pressed a hand against his own face and took a deep breath while sitting down to face a very quiet engineer. “Look, you don’t have to worry about me, I have nothing but respect for the Enterprise.” Mr. Scott looked at him with surprise, he didn’t expected the other man to understand his feelings.  
“Look, fella, sorry for the way I treated you, okay, it’s not that I don’t trust your work, your ability save us every other week from death and destruction, I had no right.. It’s just… I can’t help but worry about my baby, I thought you didn’t recognized how precious my baby…our baby is, guess I was wrong.” Sulu took Scott’s words into consideration, absorbing them quietly, he even felt flattered after awhile. 

Scotty tried to hold back a grin but failed, soon enough he was laughing at how ridiculous all the situation looked, Sulu joined him until both men were breathless, arching with their stomachs in pain from the effort, it took them a couple of deep breaths to recompose. It was Sulu who first offered a hand in sign of peace “Friends?”, Scotty took the other man’s hand and enthusiastically shook it.  
“Shall we?” Scotty nodded toward the door still locked. Through the com on the wall Scotty let a still upset Pavel know that the matter was resolved, they could be freed. The door opened with a shoosh and both Hikaru and Scotty left the room smiling to encounter a confused and suspicious Chekov. 

Sulu grabs Chekov by the shoulders and kisses him in the cheek. “Thank you for this Pasha, you were very clever”, Pavel finally gives up the annoyed face and gives Sulu a smile. Scotty turn around to head for his quarters “so, g’night fellas”, Sulu turns his attentions to him again “So, Mr. Scott, you have to admit, I take care of her real good, don’t i?” Scott opens his mouth to object but stops in time to realize Hikaru was just teasing. “Yeah, you wish laddie” and turns his back to them, no more fighting on the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, i'm working on a series of unusual pairings for Star Trek and i would appreciate suggestions.
> 
> Have i mentioned i was drunk?


End file.
